


Backseat?

by helvonasche, madamelibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Impala Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light biting, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna has been promoted, lost some weight, is feeling pretty good about herself. There are some weird deaths and she knows what she has to do, but struggles. She finally calls Sam and tells him what’s going on, the boys decide to look into it. Donna has developed feelings for Dean, but doesn’t think he’d ever be interested. Dean picks up on this and after the hunt decides to show her a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat?

Donna waited impatiently by her office phone, tapping her nails by the receiver as she waited for the Winchesters to call. Waiting for the news that everything was taken care of with whatever had been killing campers in the woods up north. Looking up at the clock, she saw that it was nearly time for her to head out for the night. Sighing she turned off her computer and set her phone to re-route to Dispatch in case of emergencies. She had already changed out of her uniform into her new jeans and a blue button-up, leaving her hair in a ponytail.

As she closed her briefcase and slung it over her shoulder, her cell phone rang. Dropping her bag and fishing her phone out of her pocket, Donna put it to her ear and hoped that her voice sounded normal, “Sheriff Hanscum.”

“Hey, it’s Dean.”

“Oh! How’s it goin’ Dean? Were you able to take care of that thingie?”

“Yeah, wendigo, it wasn’t easy but Sammy and I took care of it.”

“That’s great! Well-”

“Wanna grab some food?”

“Oh no, that’s okay. I don’t want to intrude.  After hunting a wen-dee-go, you guys must be tuckered out.”

“You wouldn’t be intruding, Sammy says he’s beat and it’s my turn to pick up some grub, do you want to go with just me? We’ll get something to-go.”

“Um.. I suppose, but I’ll pay.”

“Alright, I’ll be there in ten.”

“You don’t have-” Donna hadn’t been able to refuse his offer to pick her up because Dean had hung up.

She had spent the last few years getting nervous and flustered the few times that Dean and Sam had come into her neck of the woods. Sam was tall, smart, and handsome, but he wasn’t anything like his brother. Dean was like a man out of an old movie, like James Dean in Rebel Without a Cause. But Donna was no Natalie Wood. Even with her recent weight-loss and promotion, Donna still felt like the cheery weirdo that would never end up with anyone, again.

Sighing deeply and grabbing her briefcase again, Donna walked to the entrance and pushed the door open, locking the station behind her. Leaning against the doors, Donna waited for Dean and what was surely going to be an uncomfortable meal.

The roar of a ‘Big Block’ engine echoed down the street as the headlights came into view. With a sigh, Donna pushed herself away from the doors and made her way down the steps to the curb just as the Impala pulled up. Dean threw his black beauty into park and leaned across the bench seat to open the passenger door. Smile gleaming, Dean let out a soft whistle. “Heya Sheriff, lookin’ good.”

Donna blushed faintly and shyly looked down at herself before sliding into the seat next to him, “Thank you. It took a lot of Cross-fit and avoiding the donut box.”

“It shows,” Dean said with a smile as he put the car into gear and they set off.

* * *

Pulling into the motel parking lot that Dean and Sam were staying, he turned to Donna while grabbing one bag of food, “Wait here, I’ll run this in and we can find somewhere quiet to eat.”

Feeling the blush returning to her cheeks, Donna nodded as she watched Dean jog to the door and hand off the food to his brother. Not knowing why she had the urge but running with it, Donna unbuttoned a few buttons of her shirt. Donna didn’t think she had a chance, but couldn’t help herself. She watched them exchange words before Dean waved Sam off and made his way back to the Impala.

Twenty minutes later and they were parked at the edge of Carey Lake, the water reflecting the crescent moon and stars in the gentle ripples that broke across the surface. Switching off the engine, he leaves the battery running and turns the radio down low.

Turning to face Donna and grabbing the box of tapes, riffling through them until he found the tape he was looking for and putting it in the cassette player. The gentle strains of Foreigner’s ‘Waiting for a Girl Like You’ drifted from the speakers.

Digging through the bags, Dean handed Donna her salad and water and then he pulled out his burger. Donna picked at her salad, she had eaten earlier and didn’t want to ruin all her hard work by overeating, but she didn’t want to be rude and refuse him. Even though she would deny it if anyone ever asked, she wanted to spend time with him in any capacity.

The situation she currently found herself in was less friendly and more romantic than she had initially thought, but she wasn’t complaining. Donna knew better than to delude herself into thinking that Dean Winchester thought of her in that way.

Dean worked his way through his burger while watching Donna pick at her salad out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t understand why she wasn’t eating, but continued covertly watching her.

His mind wandered as he ate, thinking about what her skin would feel like, the soft mewls she’d make as he gripped her ponytail and guided her head back to lick and nibble at the tender spots of her elegantly lined throat. Dean thought back to the first time he’d seen her and there was something about the way she had wrapped her lips around that powdered donut that made his dick twitch in anticipation.

Dean always appreciated a woman with an appetite that matched his own. Donna seemed to meet this particular quirk, but at the moment she was still picking at her salad without really eating. Swallowing a mouthful of burger and fries, Dean asked, “Not hungry?”

Chuckling nervously, Donna rambled, “Already ate. Don’t worry about it, I’m in no hurry and I’ll take it home for tomorrow.”

Setting the remains of his meal on the dash, Dean turned in his seat, “How have you been lately?”

“Pretty good, yourself?” Donna said as she mimicked Dean and placed the to-go container on the dash and twisted slightly to face him.

Dean shrugged, “Same monsters, different day. We’re alive and kickin’ so that’s what counts.”

Donna giggled at his glibness, “I suppose if it was my job, hunting monsters wouldn’t be the most exci-”

She was cut off by Dean’s soft lips pressing into hers, his hands finding her waist and neck as he pulled her closer. He had waited too long to kiss her, but was shocked when he felt her hands pushing at his chest.

“Wh-wh-what was that?” Donna stammered, thrown by his sudden forwardness.

Dean leans back slightly, still invading her personal space with a hint of an amused smile. “A kiss. I could demonstrate for you again if you like.”

Unsure where to look or what to do with her hands, Donna gulped before nodding slightly. Dean grinned and moved in again, returning his hands to her neck and waist, he gently kissed her and felt her finally return the kiss.

Finding courage she never had around men, let alone someone like Dean, she reached out with trembling fingers. Teasing the hair on the back of his head, which was softer than she had imagined. As her fingers met his skin, Dean moaned into the kiss. Bolstered by his reaction, Donna turned completely and lifted a knee.

Dean, not missing a beat, found his spot between her legs with his hip pushing between her thighs as he lifted her other leg onto his lap. As he moved his hand up her side he felt her breathing shallowly, and felt her grind into him as his hand palmed her breast through the shirt.

Donna mewled at his pawing, she was beside herself. She was sitting in the Impala, making out with Dean friggin’ Winchester, and his hands were all over her. She felt like a teenager again and also like a wanton hussy, but in the best possible way. Like the first time she had parked with Doug, but this was so much better.

The ache radiating from her long-neglected womanhood was almost painful. She felt it spike as his hand drifted down from her chest to the hem of her shirt, his fingers teasing their way up and under the offending article.

Dean and Donna, acting on the same urge, tried to lift her shirt simultaneously. Donna arching her back and reaching to open her shirt, while Dean pulled her shirt up and ducked, their foreheads smacked together painfully.

Sitting up and rubbing his forehead, Dean grinned, “You okay?”

“Yeah, but that sure does smart,” she said as she squinted through the pain.

Dean came back to himself and suggested, “Backseat?”

“Really?” Donna blurted.

“I’m gonna be in the backseat taking my pants off, you can join me or you can watch,” he replied as he pulled away from her and opened his door.

Watching him open the rear driver’s side door, Donna scrambled for a moment before reminding herself that she wasn’t some teenager, she was a grown woman and grown women didn’t fumble around like this. Straightening her shirt, Donna joined Dean in the backseat.

Dean pulled her to his chest as she closed the door, his hands both at her chest as he began to unbutton her shirt. He leaned in as his fingers worked and began to lick and kiss her neck and jaw. When he got the shirt halfway undone, he grabbed the hem and pulled it over her head reveal the creamy white swell of her breasts.

Pushing him back, Donna grabbed the hem of his tshirt but before she could get it higher than his rib cage Dean brushed her hands aside and pulled his shirt over his head. Dean sat back and began unzipping his jeans, “You on the pill?”

Donna reached behind her to unclasp her bra as she answered, “No, I’m have the implant.” She removed her bra and pointed to a spot on her arm where the skin was slightly raised. “You’re clean?”

“As a whistle,” Dean said with a cocky grin as he sat facing the front seat and pulled off his boots, then pushed his jeans and boxers down around his ankles.

“Me too.” Shimmying out of her pants, Donna sat up and pushed Dean back into his seat when he moved to come back to her. Biting her bottom lip nervously, she straddled his lap and smoothed her hands down his chest. “Oh jeez, I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“I can’t believe we took this long,” Dean said as he ran his hands along her sides.

Donna was taken aback by his words, “What?”

Dean smiled at her bewilderment, “You never seemed interested,” he said biting his lip.

“Oh, I’m interested,” Donna said with a coy smile as she leaned in to kiss him.

The new angle had his length pressed tightly against her mound. Dean groaned at the contact, which provoked Donna to cant her hips slightly. His hands dropped to her hips as he bucked in response. He could feel her wetness trickling along his shaft and he needed to be inside her.

Lifting her to line himself up, Donna reached between them and took hold of his cock as she sank down onto him. Feeling the stretch of Dean’s thick cock, Donna gripped his shoulder as she pushed herself further until she was fully seated.

Dean always enjoyed a woman in control, but he needed more tonight. The hunt had taken a lot out of him and he wanted to feel like he used to; young, strong, and like he was the best lay in the fucking world. Focusing on what he was doing, Dean squeezed her hips, “You ready, Sheriff?”

“Are you?” Donna asked, raising an eyebrow.

Grinning widely Dean began to fuck up into her, slow powerful thrusts that had her begging for more. Encouraged by her cries, Dean picked up the pace, pounding into her. Soon the only sound that she could make were breathy grunts and pants that matched his own.

Her fingernails were raking down his chest leaving bright red scratches, as she felt her inner walls tighten with each of his thrusts. Donna knew what was coming and wasn’t sure if she should warn him, but found she wasn’t able to form the words; she was too far gone.

Dean was fixated on making her cum, he needed to feel it and he wouldn’t stop pumping his cock into her until she did. Without warning he could feel her cunt clamp down onto his length, while Donna began to keen as she redoubled her hold on his shoulders. As her pussy gripped him tight, Dean was shocked to feel liquid gushing over his length and around his hips.

He saw fear flicker across her face and knew that if he stopped she would pull away. Dean needed to feel her do that as many times as possible, and before she could protest or apologize he continued working his cock into her. The wet sounds of their bodies meeting filled the Impala as Donna silently gaped at Dean as he pushed her further than Doug had ever dared.

“You gonna do that again?” Dean asked between pants. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he wasn’t going to stop to ask her.

Unable to form words, Donna nodded. Dean slowed his thrusts and began to push her hips back and forth. She began to swivel her hips in small circles, and she felt his cock nudge at that spot inside her. Donna had only found this particular spot a few times on her own, Doug never understood how any of her lady parts worked. But Dean was able to find it and was now letting her take what she needed.

The squelching sounds of their coupling became louder and Donna found her voice as she met Dean’s brilliant green eyes, “Race ya,” she said cockily with a wink.

Setting his jaw, Dean reached between them and began to rub her clit back and forth. With his other hand Dean grabbed her ponytail, wrapping it around his fist tightly as he pulled her close to kiss her again. He felt her walls contract around him, causing his balls to draw up close and tight against him. He just needed to feel her cum dripping down his thighs to set off his orgasm.

Donna knew that she was close but his thumb on her clit sent her over the edge. The second orgasm, something Doug had never experienced, was always stronger than the first.

The intensity of her orgasm overpowered her as she curled in on herself toward Dean. Gasping as her cunt milked his cock, another flood of slick gushing once more over his hips and her inner thighs, thoroughly wetting them both.

Dean growled as he throbbed inside her. The way her body rhythmically clutched his manhood and the surge of fluid, he let go. He came hard, releasing his seed deep inside of her spasming cunt.

Breathing heavily, Dean and Donna smiled at each other before collapsing into a sweaty embrace.

“Damn, Kitten. Didn’t know you had claws,” Dean chuckled as he nuzzled into her neck.

Reaching up, Donna grabbed the hair on top of Dean’s head and pulled his head back and grinned, “I’m not a kitten, Winchester.”


End file.
